Greta O'Connor
|caption1 = |username = Carla españolo #1583 |type = Player Character |status = Active? |hero_name = N/A |age = 16 |birthday = 21/6 |gender = Female |height = 5ft |weight = 50 kg |blood_type = AB+ |ethinicity = Irish |hero_rank = Good |occupation = student |school = U.A academy |school_year = 1 year |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Thunder Shout |description = By the sound produced by her mouth she s able to convert the air in electric beams }}Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS VIEW SOURCE! And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance a short girl with brown light hair and eyes of the same colour who is into Mori key style she usually wears oversized dresses and sweeters over it she does the same with her uniform Costumed Appearance She wears a black hoodie short with a dragon shape usually with the Hood over her head,black shorts that have a dragon tail on the back with boots and gloves so she doesn't hurt herself while fighting or running Voice Claim Japanese:Tano Azami Japanese singing: Mie English: Elsie Lovelock Metal:Sershen & Zaritskaya Personality She s a non verbal person, because of her quirk she writes down everything she wants to say if you interact with her she will act calm collected and really polite which is usually confused with shyness. because of this she's used to be to understimated and looking like l like a 12 year old doesnt help.writing a nice and random answer while signing in JSL (japanese sign language) or ISL(irish sign language) sassy answers (since people doesnt know it in a daily basis) or in the worst case kick them Character Background Greta was born in a small town in Ireland being the middle child of her family,as a kid when she obtained her quirk she almost cut her tendons because of this and how small she is her parents were very wary about how dangerous her quirk might be so they send her to learn ISL also obtained her love for Metal from herFathersand to tease people from their siblings. Greta was usually taken care by her aunt Baibre (who is her favourite) who advised to be nice to everybody,even people she didnt but not to let people walk over her, she encorauged Greta on playing music even if her quirk would never let her sing and even buy her first electric guitar (under the condicion of no dressing as a punk nor emo) Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # "easily angry" Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Thunder Shout Greta is able to transform the air that vibrates in her throat (becoming sound) in electric rays that might paralize the enemy,depending on how loud the sound she might produce stronger the ray, yet abusing of this power can end up with internal bleeding Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well.